


Sleepy Confession

by shepshepshep



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, Storms, nonbinary MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepshepshep/pseuds/shepshepshep
Summary: Julian can't sleep during storms and MC can barely stay awake.





	Sleepy Confession

Julian never liked storms, especially not since the night of his escape. Julian sat up in bed, trying to rub his headache away. He wondered what he was trying to remember as he looked over at MC, still snoozing away, drooling in their sleep. _Cute._

Suddenly a flash of lightning streaked past the window of the house, immediately followed by a loud crack of thunder that shook the house. Julian’s soft smile quickly disappeared as he squeaked louder than he would have liked to admit, stirring MC in their sleep. Julian wasn’t sure if it was the thunder or his shriek that awoke them, he was just glad it was MC there and not Mazelinka. MC blinked their eyes open and patted the spot where Julian was laying only to sit up in a hurry when they didn’t feel him, bonking their head on the low ceiling.

Julian let out a snort and opened his mouth to ask if they were okay, only to be interrupted by another flash of light and loud bang of thunder. He froze. MC scooted over to him in concern and gently cupped his cheeks with their palms. They knew immediately what was up. “Scared?” Another flash of lightning and thunder, further apart this time.

“M-maybe,” Julien huffed, leaning into their touch. MC leaned in and kissed him.

“It will be over soon,” They whispered, pulling him down to cuddle. They laid on top of his chest. “But you need to try and sleep or I will send Mazelinka on you.” They wagged their finger at him, then yawned.

Julien faked fear. “Oh no not the dreaded Mazelinka,” he grinned and held MC tighter to him. MC yawned again and patted his cheek as thunder rumbled in the distance.

“See? Almost over. Almost gone.” They smiled sleepily up at him.

“Sorry for waking you,” Julien said guiltily as he rubbed their back.

“Its fine, I want you to wake me anytime you have trouble sleeping, okay? I’m here for you.” MC grinned and Julian blushed and looked away. He didn’t believe he deserved such care.

“I love you,” MC mumbled slipping back into sleep. Julien almost didn’t catch it, and he was sure the beating of his heart was going to wake them back up.

“…I love you too,” he whispered, finally closing his eyes and eventually drifting into sleep at the sound of MC's snores.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyyy second Arcana fic. I didn't edit this one as good as I should have, I'll come back and do that later.  
> Thanks for reading! Comment if you want more.


End file.
